


Chaos

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: F/F, Feelings, M/M, Pre-Femslash, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Wilhelmine denkt an ihre Nachbarin.





	Chaos

Wilhelmine hört die Tür ins Schloss fallen, und sie weiß, dass _sie_ nach Hause gekommen ist. Ihre Nachbarin. Ihre Nachbarin, die ihr den Kopf verdreht hat. Gewaltig verdreht hat _sie_ ihn ihr, und die Ordnung darin ganz schön durcheinander gewühlt.  
Sie lacht sich innerlich selbst ein bisschen dafür aus, dass ihr Herz einige Takte zu schnell schlägt, bloß weil gerade ihre Nachbarin nach Hause gekommen ist.  
Wie ein verliebter Teenager fühlt sie sich. Es ist lang her, dass sie in eine Frau verliebt gewesen ist, und noch länger ist es her, dass sie einer Frau körperlich näher gekommen ist.  
Und nun hat sie es also erwischt. Liebe auf den ersten Blick ist es nicht gewesen, nicht einmal sympathisch ist _sie_ ihr anfangs gewesen. Aber manchmal ändert man seine Meinung eben, und aus der leichten Abneigung ist erst Sympathie geworden, und dann hat sie plötzlich dieses wohlige Kribbeln gespürt, und spürt es auch jetzt noch, wann immer _sie_ ihr über den Weg läuft, wann immer sie ein paar Worte miteinander wechseln.  
Sie hat keine Ahnung, ob _sie_ auch Frauen mag. Vermutlich nicht, das wäre ein großer Zufall, aber solange sie es nicht sicher weiß, will sie die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass es doch so ist. Große Zufälle gibt es ja schließlich immer wieder. 

Wilhelmine zieht zweimal an ihrer Zigarette und lächelt. Thielchen und der Herr Professor, die haben es geschafft. Nachbarn und Kollegen sind sie gewesen, haben sich bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit gekabbelt und manchmal ernsthaft gestritten. Und nun sind sie keine Nachbarn mehr, sondern wohnen schon seit fast einem Jahr zusammen, und sind glücklich miteinander. Sie gönnt es den beiden, hat ja auch lange genug gedauert.  
Daran, dass sie vielleicht auch eines Tages mit _ihr_ zusammenwohnen wird, glaubt sie nicht wirklich. Aber vielleicht ist sie ja zumindest irgendwann auch wieder richtig glücklich.

Sie drückt ihre Zigarette aus, wäscht sich die Hände, und legt sich ins Bett. Ein leises sehnsuchtsvolles Seufzen, dann schließt sie die Augen. Vielleicht wird sie ja von ihr träumen.

**Author's Note:**

> Das wollte jetzt sooo sehr raus ... Irgendwann folgt wahrscheinlich ein dazugehöriger Mehrteiler.


End file.
